This invention lies in the field of acoustical loud speakers. More particularly it concerns a construction for a loud speaker enclosure system which has superior acoustical properties.
In the prior art there are many types of loud speaker enclosures that have been designed, many of which utilize a horn, or a folded horn. However, in all those instances known to the inventors, the horn is not truncated, and the sound enters the horn from the small end and is directed downwardly inside of the horn to the large end. In this design the reverse is true, and the sound from the principal low frequency speaker is directed into the space surrounding the horn, between the horn and the enclosure, with means for sound emergence around the circumference of the horn.